


happiness is a butterfly

by julietcapulitty



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, evolution of marvin and whizzer’s relationship with each other and their family, i fucking love lana del rey, i tell it as it is, i’m a sucker for character development, no sugarcoating, sad sometimes?, they’re both mean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:27:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22859230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julietcapulitty/pseuds/julietcapulitty
Summary: A great love story never starts at the bar.  It starts in the early morning after, it starts when he smiles that smile, or when she hugs you so tight that you can’t breathe.  Love comes in all different shapes and sizes.  This is a story of learning, of becoming, and most of all, of loving.
Relationships: Dr. Charlotte/Cordelia (Falsettos), Trina/Mendel Weisenbachfeld, Whizzer Brown/Marvin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	1. the bar was hot, it’s 2am, it feels like summer

The hot air of the club is the first thing that Whizzer notices when he walks in. It smells the same as always, like booze, sweat, and a hint of lime. The energy that it carries is electric. It makes him want to dance and drink and even puke a little, but only when the patrons get especially grope-y.

Wading through the crowd of people, he waves at the men he’s seen before, he’s fucked before, and even a few new ones that he’s never even met. Life’s all about making new friends, right? Whizzer splits the sea of men like Moses parting the Red Sea. It’s a talent of his. He’s learned that when he wants something, he _will_ get it. The trick is, he doesn’t want much.

All of the men there know him by name, but he doesn’t remember half of theirs, maybe not even a quarter. It’s all part of his game, the one that’s kept him out of trouble for so long. If you get to first name basis with a man you met at the club, you might as well be married with kids in a little suburban home. It’s pointless, if all you plan to do is sleep with him once and forget about it. Don’t remember the name, and the event never took place, it’s as simple as that.

He always makes sure they remember his name, though. Whizzer wanted them all to remember him, and he knew that all of them would, because in their eyes- he was a god. He was magic and all things beautiful, something for them to marvel at and hold, but never truly touch. He was untouchable, and he reveled in it. Unbothered. Unbreakable. And that’s all that he wanted. It’s simple, really.

He knows everyone there, besides a few oddballs littered throughout the crowd, so he doesn’t expect much of the night. Pulling up a chair at the bar, he takes a seat and cooly runs a hand through his hair. He smiles at the bartender, winking at him when they make eye contact.

“And how are you tonight, Whizzer?” The young man asks, wiping off his hands with a towel behind the bar.

“Just peachy-“ Whizzer takes a second to read his name tag “- Matt.”

“Glad to hear it,” Matt replies. “And what is it I can get you on this peachy night?”

“I think I’m gonna take it easy this evening, you know? What’s gonna get me drunk the fastest, but with a fruity aftertaste?” Whizzer was all for trying new things.

“I’m not sure what that would be, but I’ll make it. It may cost you a little extra, though.” Matt winked at him, cracking a grin, to which Whizzer only rolled his eyes at.

“Just make it, would ya?” Whizzer smiles at him.

“Anything for you, doll.” He hadn’t noticed the accent before. It was a nice touch.

While waiting for his drink, he took the time to survey the club some more. The music was deafening tonight, just like always, and the lights were low enough to ruin his vision if he focused on them too much. Maybe he’ll dance tonight, he doesn’t know yet. It’s really all about where his drink takes him.

A little ways down, he notices a man with a not-so-familiar face. He looks both out of place and wildly uncomfortable, and Whizzer’s left to wonder if he’s even in the right club. He looks more like someone who drinks beer at a Chili’s Bar and Grill, not martini’s at the shadiest gay bar in Manhattan. Still, there’s something compelling about him. He doesn’t know what, but there’s something.

“Here ya go.” A glass clinks down in front of him, and inside it is a pink liquid with cherries in it and lemons on the rim.

“Thanks, Mike.” Whizzer picks up the drink, stirring it with his pinky. He nods his head towards the man a few seats down. “Who’s the closet case?”

“God only knows. He ordered a whiskey ten minutes ago, got here before you came in. This really isn’t his scene-“

“Put my drink on his tab, would ya?” Whizzer stands up and adjusts his collar, unbuttoning another button on the shirt that’s barely covering his chest. “I need to see what his deal is.”

Matt nods his head. “As always, doll. Just don’t get yourself hurt, alright?”

“Yep,” he says, not listening. Confidently, he glides closer to the man. There’s a shift in the atmosphere around him, almost, something saying that he’s different. _Yeah, he’s probably buried six-feet-deep in the closet and covered in spider-webs._

“Can I help you?” The man asks, not turning to look at him.

“No, you just look lonely. And sad.” Whizzer sits down beside him. He turns his head slightly.

“And you are?”

“Not either of those things.” He smiles, winking and taking a sip of his drink. He cringes at how strong the flavor is, but goes with it.

“I meant, do you have a name?” He looks him up and down. “And spare the sass, please, it’s not attractive.”

There’s a pinch of excitement in Whizzer’s stomach at his tone. “My name’s Whizzer, and sass is part of the act. We’re a package deal.”

“Marvin. And, for your information, I’m not sad or lonely. I’m here for a drink, not to socialize,” Marvin said. Whizzer chuckled a little.

“Hun, if you didn’t want to socialize you would’ve gone to an Applebees, and you know it’s true. Face it, you’re here to have fun. Aren’t we all?”

“This is the only place that makes my drink right. And, I’m not into your kind of fun, if you know what I mean.” Marvin takes a sip of his drink, flaunting a thin golden band. A wedding ring, of course.

“Damn, you really are deep in the closet. Have you found Narnia yet?” Whizzer laughs at his own joke as he takes another sip of his own drink. “Your ‘drink’ is straight up whiskey. That shit tastes like piss in a bottle, I swear. How manly.”

“I’m not as into ‘fruit’ as you are, I guess. I have a wife.”

“And crippling alcoholism too, I’m guessing,” Whizzer jokes.

“Not funny,” Marvin says. “I don’t live like you do. I just like the menu here, that’s all.”

“Uh-huh. That’s what they all say,” Whizzer plucks a cherry from his glass, “until they get a taste of what it’s actually like.”

He smirks and puts the cherry in his mouth. Marvin’s face turns a dark shade of red. _If that’s all it takes to make him blush, I wonder what he’s like in bed. Sheltered much?_

“And what do you mean by that?”

“Oh, I can’t tell you if you’re as straight as you say. Secret of the gays, honor code.” He holds his hand up in a Boy Scouts style salute, and Marvin scowls.

“No, you brought it up, so now it’s only fair if you tell me. You’re accountable, so you can’t just withhold that information.”

“Jesus Christ, you’re a lawyer, aren’t you? That explains the expensive cologne,” Whizzer leans into his hand. “How much do you make an hour?”

“You answer me and I’ll answer you,” he tells him. Whizzer could sense he was starting to get desperate, and he liked it. He enjoyed teasing closeted men, it was his favorite way to spend a Tuesday night.

He takes a second to finish his drink before putting a hand on Marvin’s thigh. The man audibly gulps, and he chuckles slightly. Whizzer bats his eyes at him. “It’s an awful lot to discuss, I think it may be better if I just show you what it is.”

“Maybe it’s just better if I go then, if you’re not going to tell me.”

“You can if you want to, I won’t be too torn, it’s just your loss.” Whizzer retracts his hand and shrugs. Marvin eyes him, as if to size him up. Or, he was undressing him with his eyes. He honestly couldn’t tell with most men anymore.

“$80 an hour. I’m an IP Attorney. Now, tell me.”

_This guy sure is eager to get his rocks off in the lamest way possible, huh?_

“Sounds boring, but I like your salary. You know what they say about men with big money.” Whizzer winks not-so-subtly, placing a hand on Marvin’s chest. Nothing about him was subtle at this point. Jesus, the bartender wasn’t lying about the strength of his drink. He couldn’t remember the last time that he was throwing himself at somebody else. Normally, everyone just wanted a piece of him.

“Tell me.” He could sense that Marvin was getting tired of all this, but it was all just fun for him. Just another night out.

“Fine, ugh.” He giggles. “Well, it’s... What was the question again?” Marvin rolls his eyes. Whizzer can tell that he’s about ready to just leave him there, but he’s intrigued by him. This was the first time that a man hadn’t automatically given in to what he wanted, and he was genuinely surprised. He plays it cool, but he’s still shocked, nonetheless.

“Oh my God.” He stands up, and Whizzer laughs so hard that he doubles over into his chest. Damn, his drink was strong.

“Pay for my drink, and I’ll actually tell you.” He looks up at him, only to see him glaring back down. He really isn’t very tall, he notices. It’s not a deal breaker, but it’s not ideal.

“And why should I?”

“Because I’m pretty. Plus, I’ll never give you this shot again. I have guys lining up for a chance with me, so you should really take this opportunity.” If Marvin doesn’t take this opportunity, he knows that any other man in the club gladly would. Whizzer knew that even if this didn’t work out, he wouldn’t be going home alone. Still, Marvin was new, and he was interesting. He knew that there were layers to him, not that he was interested in exploring any of them.

“I’m straight. I like girls. I have a wife.” Marvin was shrugging on his jacket now, hurrying to finish the rest of his whiskey.

“That stick in your pants says otherwise, doesn’t it?” He nearly chokes on his drink, his cheeks turning bright red for the second time that night.

“That’s not fair. You-“ he struggled to come up with an excuse, “-you smell like a girl.”

“Last time I checked, most guys don’t get boners over smells, unless you’re into that, I guess.” Whizzer stood with him now, straightening his shirt but running a hand through his hair, as though he were trying to mess it up more than it already was. “Just pay for my drink. You won’t regret it, I promise.”

“I better not.” He takes a wad of cash put of his pocket, pulling out a $20 and tucking it under one of the glasses. Putting his money back in his coat, he looks around. “Are you ready to leave?”

Whizzer smirks at him. “More than.”


	2. our lust for life keeps us alive

Marvin’s car smells like cologne and expensive vodka.Whizzer is not that into it. 

“Jesus, how much cologne do you wear?”Whizzer scrunches his nose, but Marvin doesn’t pay any mind to him, instead putting his car in gear. 

“My wife likes it.She picked it out,” he says.He turns his body as he backs out of his parking space.Whizzer’s eyes were drawn back to the ring on his finger once again. 

Now, he had slept with married men in the past.It wasn’t really that big of a deal to him for the most part.He tended to look at it as him doing a service to the community: the men could have their way with him, and then they wouldn’t have to divorce their wives.It was a civil service.Less divorces, more happy families.It was a win-win, in his eyes. 

He couldn’t help to wonder, however, where was Marvin’s wife?If they were going back to his place, wouldn’t she be there?Were they even going to his place?Or would it be some seedy motel or something, so his family wouldn’t find out?

“Are we going back to your place?”Marvin nearly laughed. 

“No, I’m taking you to the dumpster behind the mall.”Whizzer just nods. 

“Wouldn’t be the first time,” he sighs. 

“Yes, we’re going back to my place.I like waking up in my own bed, something I’m assuming you’re not used to.”Marvin said as he merged left and off of the highway. 

“You’re right, I tend to wake up in the beds of rich men all the time.There are plenty of men like you out there, so say what you will, it won’t change me.”Whizzer truly doesn’t care what Marvin said about him, because he knows that everything he says is just a reflection of his broken concept of masculinity.Whizzer knows that he has something that Marvin doesn’t- a sense of self, without the loathing. 

However, they both had immense senses of pride.Maybe too much pride for two people.

“I’m not trying to change you, I’m just telling the truth.At least I wake up with the woman I love by my side every morning,” he says. 

“Mister, I don’t  have a woman I love.That’s kind of the whole point of being gay.I like men, that’s why I’m here.” Whizzer studies Marvin from the passenger seat.“Or, I like having  sex with men.I don’t necessarily like you, so don’t get too attached.”

Marvin stretches his arm out and places his hand around Whizzer’s thigh, squeezing it gently.“You’re too sweet.”

Whizzer is surprised by this gesture, to say the least.He was not expecting Marvin to make such a move, or any moves at all, in that case.Especially not one that was so-  _bold_. 

“Just keep away from my lips, buddy.I never kiss a hook-up.”

“Why?Is that  too slutty?”He smirks at him.

“My momma told me to never give away kisses to just anyone, it makes them less special when you really mean it.” 

“Mhmm.”

He couldn’t help but think of his wife again.Did he ever do this with her?Did the two of them have any kids?He said that he loves her, but does he really?Does she know? 

There was so much that he wanted to know, but he would never in a million years allow himself to get to know this man.He was going to be a one night stand, maybe a casual hook-up every now and then, if he was really good, which he didn’t expect him to be. 

“Where’s your wife tonight, huh?If we’re going back to your house?”Whizzer asked him. 

“She’s at her mother’s, and she brought Jason too.They won’t be home until Sunday,” he replied.“I told her that I have to stay behind, for work, you know.Money doesn’t make itself.”

Whizzer just nods.Marvin hadn’t necessarily  _lied_ to his wife, but he had still gotten out of doing something he didn’t want to do.Whizzer’s impressed.Narcissistic, but not a liar.Or, so far as he knew, at least. 

“Mm.Jason’s your kid, I’m guessing?” 

“Yes.He’s bright as all hell, but the kid is just like his mother.He’ll find a way to question everything, and then he’ll never let it go if you slip up in your story even slightly.He’s like a detective, that little bastard.”Whizzer looked over, and Marvin was smiling.“I love him, though.The kid makes me proud.Just, don’t tell him I said that, alright?It’ll go to his head.” 

“I’m not exactly a parenting expert, but don’t you think that maybe you should tell him that you’re proud of him?I mean, isn’t parenting about encouraging your kids?”Marvin looked at him critically, squeezing his thigh.

“Who are you to tell me how to parent my kid?My dad never expressed any emotion, and I turned out fine.I’m making money, I have a nice, tight-knit family, and I have a good life.I’m living the dream.” 

“Yeah,  _and_ you have raging alcoholism.Sounds like quite the dream, Mr. Tight-Knit Family.”Marvin scoffed.He turned another corner, onto a street lined with nice, big houses.The lamps were all lit down the road, illuminating the front of each home.The colors all fit together, a large mix of whites, baby blues, light greens, pale yellows, and the occasional pink house here and there.Expensive cars were parked in all the driveways, and somewhere in the distance, Whizzer could here a dog barking. 

Marvin pulls into a driveway on the right side of the street, coming to a slow stop.He takes the keys out of the ignition and turns to Whizzer, looking him up and down. 

“Don’t forget, you were at the bar, too.At least I’m not a nympho.” He smirks, and Whizzer chuckles. 

“Even if I were a nympho, give me one good reason why I would choose you.”

“Because you promised that you would tell me ‘what it’s actually like’, remember?Or were you going to show me?” 

“We’ll have to get inside first.”Whizzer winks at the older man.He‘s the first to get out of the car, to say the least. 

Marvin fumbles with his keys at the front door before finally opening it, practically falling through it with Whizzer right behind him.He shuts it, and hands on the other man’s shoulders, he pushed him into the door. 

“Wow, someone’s excited,” Whizzer let out, somewhat breathily.Marvin already had his lips on his neck, his hands tearing away at the buttons on his shirt. 

“No shit,” he muttered, pulling him closer to him.“You’re a tease.”

“No.”Whizzer smiled.“You just haven’t had sex in a long while, have you?”

Marvin ignored his question, instead shoving a hand down the back of his pants.Whizzer curled his fingers in the mans hair and let his head fall back. 

“I bet you never do this with your wife.”

•••

The one word that Whizzer can use to describe what had just happened with Marvin was  _surprising_ .He wasn’t expecting him to actually know what he was doing, but somehow, he did.It was definitely not the  best he’s ever had, but it was satisfying.He was expecting him to be domineering, but not that much and in  _that_ way.It was rough, but he guessed that’s what years of being in the closet combined with pent up anger would do to someone. 

He lies there, limbs tangled up with Marvin’s, who’s hand is around his back.His head is in the crook of his neck, and he just lays there and breathes, letting everything sink in. 

He lets Marvin’s fingers trace designs on his skin, lighting every nerve up, while subsequently extinguishing a thousand fires inside of him.For some reason, some reason that he doesn’t know, Marvin’s arms feel  safe . 

_ This isn’t supposed to happen. _

There was something about lying there in Marvin’s bed, which is somehow fluffy and soft and  _warm_ ,  something he would never associate with him in a hundred years, that was incredibly comforting. The bed was big for two people, but that didn’t matter.Everything felt like it was at peace, in a way, which seemed nearly impossible to Whizzer.Nothing was ever at peace with him. 

How could he feel so right in the arms of a man he had just met three hours before?Out of all of his hook-ups, this is the first time he feels this way.He never would’ve expected it- nor would he have wanted it. 

He’s Whizzer Brown.He’s invincible, insufferable, sexy, and untouchable.He can lie in this man’s arms, but he cannot afford to let him inside, emotionally, at least.He cannot, and will not offer up his emotions with his body.He has never done it before, and there is no way that he is going to start with Marvin.There is absolutely no-fucking-way. 

But still- something about Marvin is soft.This side of him is charming.Past the dad-bod and callous, sarcastic nature, there’s a person inside of him.Somebody who is, somehow,  _sweet_ ,  almost.Somebody who cares to hold him after sex, make him feel like he’s special, and not just a body to have sex with like so many other men make him feel. 

Maybe, just maybe, he  _is_ special to Marvin.Something tells him that he’s never gone all the way with a man before.If so, then he was his first.That has to be worth something. 

_Is this how he treats his wife?_ Whizzer asks himself. _If so, she’s a lucky woman._

Marvin shifts beneath him, and moves his fingers to underneath Whizzer’s chin.He tilts his head up and looks him in the eyes, before they flit to his lips.He begins to move in for a kiss, and Whizzer’s heart begins to beat out of his chest.

“I never kiss my hook-ups.” Whizzer stares at him, feeling his hot breath on his face. He knows his rules, but he knows that not even he wants to obey them. However, if he kisses Marvin, he knows that he will never stop thinking about it. He hasn’t kissed anybody in so long. He’s done just about everything but for the past while, and he thought that it would stay that way until someone truly, truly special came along. 

“Well, maybe this time you can make an exception.” 


End file.
